


Dust to Dust

by Ilovevidi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Medical Professionals, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Psychological Trauma, Romance, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovevidi/pseuds/Ilovevidi
Summary: The world needed Superheroes , and so the Avengers were born.We have seen the world through the eyes of the superheroes we have grown to love. But what of the normal people living in the Big Apple ?Join Remi and Andrew (AJ), two people living in the most unfortunate city in the Avengers Universe- New York. Follow them through the attack of New York, the Sokovia attack , Civil war and most importantly, the drastic change their life takes with the " Snap"Will these two souls find solace and comfort with each other in between or will it be another tragedy in their already disturbed life?
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: Avengers/Marvel





	1. April 12, 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people,  
> I am bad at writing summaries as you must have seen, but I request you to give this fic a chance ! This idea had been popping around in my head from a year , and I have finally decided to give it words. I think that these attacks/ wars had been glossed over so much( except in civil war) that we don't think that anyone would be much bothered about it . Trying to think in their perspective , I have written my first fanfic ever!  
> Btw don't worry , a few OG Avengers will keep making cameos here and there in the chapters. So watch out!

Remi was finally at a place in her life , where she had no regrets. A surgeon is what she had always dreamt to be and now she was close to realizing her dream with her surgical residency at the New York Presbyterian Hospital. It hadn’t been easy for her , as a first generation Indian American, opportunities like this were hard to find . She had been through so much competition, within her family, her Indian society and school, that she had become as hard as a coconut. Her over prepared self had found an apartment on rent not far from work, on the same day she had gotten into the program. Her first day at her internship began the next day, so she had some time to pass. Grabbing a coffee and a tourist map, she went off to see the famous sites of New York before she lost herself in her forthcoming work. 

  
Going to central park first , Remi decided to have a leisurely stroll around. Next , she was off to a ferry ride towards the statue of Liberty. Going to a few other places , She finally decided to go to the newly built Captain America Memorial and Museum. Remi had read about him in some of the history novels which were mandated during her time in high school , and have surely heard about his heroics first hand, while volunteering at a nearby VA , last month. 

  
A lot of holographic pictures of him with the Howling Commandoes , scrolls and letters written during WW2 , and data regarding Operation Rebirth, which was made public recently, were all displayed along with information about the infamous Super soldier serum, which she did have an extra interest in . After going through the museum, Remi finally decided to head to see the Stark tower , as it was mentioned in the brochure , the home to billionaire inventor Tony Stark. While out there , she saw that a lot of cafes were allowing people to have a coffee and wait to see Tony stark in his iron man suit fly by , which was a common occurrence around that time. Smiling , Remi sat down to see the sight, if it ever occurred . Sure enough , within the next 30 minutes, a cheer erupted through the crowd . Looking up from her coffee Remi was awestruck at Tony Stark flying in his Iron Man suit under the now- orange sky. 

  
“Amazing, isn’t it”

  
She looked over to see a bewildered man, looking at the iron suit with a lot of pride and awe , sitting on the immediate next table to her.

  
“ Not as amazing as a triple coronary bypass. Believe me.” Remi said , a little curtly

  
“ I see you aren’t a fan of amazing engineering”, the man replied , still looking towards the tower.

  
“ I am more interested in the bodies that make and power it.”

  
Finally, chuckling to himself , the man looked over to her . Getting up from his table , and coming to hers , he extended his hand towards her.

  
“ Andrew Jordan” 

  
Remi shook his hand and introduced herself.

  
“ Remi Patel” 

  
Pointing towards the other chair, he sat down opposite to her , when she nodded.

  
“ What brings you here , to New York City”

  
Remi paused for a moment, and then replied “ what makes you think I am new?”

  
Andrew chuckled again. “ You are literally holding a map to New York, and you have no coat with you , which tells me that you are going to freeze to death in” he looked at his watch dramatically- “ hmm, in around 20 minutes ” he concluded.

  
Remi laughed. “ No shit , Sherlock”

  
He smiled . “ Don’t worry , I am new as well” 

  
Remi finally felt a little relaxed , she hadn’t met anyone else who was new in this big city, well she hadn’t been out till today, so she wasn’t exactly searching around. Meeting someone else in the same situation as her , that was good.

  
“ So where are you from?” 

  
They continued to talk about themselves and their experiences . A coffee , turned into two, and the conversations continued till dinner.

  
After eating at a nearby Italian restaurant, they walked together to the Subway. Andrew, or as he insisted she call him, AJ, was pursuing his PhD at the prestigious NYU. He had immigrated from UK recently after completing his master’s there. London was his home, which he missed a lot , given the “uncivilized” ways of the Americans.

  
“ I have got to be honest. This has been the best evening I have had since arriving here. We have got to meet again” he said , still laughing from the previous joke that was made.

  
“ I second that thought. Thanks for making me feel better unknowingly” she said with a shy smile.  
AJ looked at her for a while, smiling , he scribbled his number on the back of the receipt he had from the restaurant.

  
“ Since you are the more busy one out of the two of us, you should give me a call when you are free”   
He gave the receipt to Remi, who in turn engulfed him in a big bear hug . Patting him on his back and promising to call soon, both of them went to their separate ways.

  
Once in their respective trains, both of them kept smiling at the memory of the evening together.   
Remi got into work the next day, and the evening was forgotten just like that, and for the next many many days, both of them just talked through chat and late night calls, and the duration kept on decreasing with passing days, as both or either one of them were always busy. AJ had started interning at the Stark Industry , making him even more busier than ever . While Remi was just getting through with her internship.

  
Soon the calls stopped and neither one initiated them again. Days changed to Months, Months to a year.They had almost forgotten each other , with only occasional greetings being passed to each other , now only something out of this world could make them meet again. Literally. 


	2. May 4th, 2012 ( Battle of New York)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos and share the work if you like it 😊

Chaos everywhere.

  
Destruction and despair were the only things visible from the hospital's building. Cries of pain and fear echoing through the ER as Remi made her way to the Trauma Bay. They were already overfull with cases but being the only working medical facility in this time of crisis, gave them no choice, but to hope that they can save as many as they can. She was on the verge of a complete breakdown, but she had to keep it in for the sake of humanity. She had triaged dozens of patients and had to declare at least 50 dead in one day. Panic and realization was slowly rising in her chest , indicating a panic attack . She quickly injects a dose of diazepam to calm down her nerves , as there is no time to contemplate her surroundings.

  
A trail of ambulances stop at the bay, and the doctors scrambled to triage patients and take the most critical immediately to surgery. Remi was taking the vitals of a patient, when suddenly a piece of debris fell from the sky, crushing half of the people out in the Trauma Bay. 

  
As people were being evacuated out of the building, Remi could feel nothing, all she could hear was the shrill beep of someone’s ventilator. Her fear had frozen her on the ground and she didn’t feel people calling for her, as another piece of debris was about to fall on her . All she felt was a sudden pull and the pain in her elbows as they scraped the ground from her sudden fall. The debris fell a few meters away from where she fell. She looked up to see a Navy SEAL , who were called upon to the city , trying to get her up and follow him. It is then her senses we’re back in place and she followed him trembling. 

  
The rescued were taken to an administrative building which was secured by SHIELD agents( as written in their vests) and other officers alike. In the crowd of these people , she felt helpless and alone and all she could think was how her family would feel if she were to die today.

  
Strange alien like creatures were crawling , flying, fighting and killing people outside . The ones coming near being killed by the agents. It was then she heard her name being shouted, almost desperately.  
She knew the sound of that voice, but she hadn’t heard it in months . Looking around she finally spotted the source she was looking for. Feeling some tension release from her body, she ran into the arms of her first friend in the city.

  
“ AJ! OH MY GOD!” was all she could say as she trembled in his arms.

  
“ Shh…shh.. it’s alright we will get through this” AJ said , almost trying to convince himself as well.

  
“ Do you know what’s happening ? Everything was fine in the morning and suddenly this hole in the sky opened and…”

  
“ I know , I was in the stark tower when it happened, some kind of wormhole was opened by the alien who was arrested recently”.

  
Remembering the news reports she saw about a man who was delusional , she assumed , claiming to be a god and trying to rule over the earth, before a group of people, no, superheroes from S.H.I.E.L.D. arrested him, which reminds her…

  
“ Wasn’t Tony Stark involved in his arrest?”

  
“Yes , he was , Infact he is out there , fighting these creatures, along with some others, but before I could know more , we were evacuated from the building citing safety reasons” AJ told her breathlessly.

  
“ Oh my god, this is unreal! This kind of stuff is supposed to happen ONLY IN FUCKING MOVIES! This is insane, I can’t believe it.”

  
“……… welcome to Big Apple, I guess” 

  
Remi looked at him with disbelief. How can this man make jokes ,when they can die any moment.  
Before she could tell him off, he muttered a quick apology.

  
Remi was still holding onto his chest, while he had his arms around her waist. Both of them realizing it together, untangled from each other .

  
“ I am sorry”, Said Remi

  
“ Why?”

  
“ I didn’t call you or text you for so long , I got so busy trying to get through internship that I forgot to talk to my only friend in the city.” She replied 

  
Smiling, AJ said “ I didn’t call you either, I am sorry as well”

  
It’s insane how much have changed. He had a beard now , which suited him well. She had gained a few pounds as well, but AJ thought she was still beautiful.

  
Breaking the silence, AJ cleared his throat and asked- “ So what’s going on ?” 

  
“ well other than today , I don’t there has been anything remotely interesting in my life” she replied smiling a bit.

  
Chucking , AJ told her about the girl he had started dating a month back. She was interning in the same department as his , and that’s how it began. 

  
Before they can continue anymore, a blast is heard from the first floor of the building , followed by hundreds of creatures surrounding the building from inside. All weapons were pointed at the now crowded group of people . The agents being locked outside and the ones inside killed , the weapons were charged to kill the civilians in the building.

  
Remi accepted her fate and said her silent goodbyes with AJ as both of them prepared to die , hugging each other.

  
But before it could happen , the clanking of metal and buzzing of weapons was heard and out of the corner of her eye , Remi saw a patch of blue and red moving to destroy the remaining creatures

  
Wiping off her tears , she gasped . For what she saw, she could not believe.

  
It was Captain America. The WW2 Captain America, the one she had a crush on since High School Captain America, in his full glory with costume and everything.

  
An explosion sounded on the other side of the building and people were being evacuated again in a rush. Taking a last glimpse at the man, who was now helping a waitress out of the building, she was escorted by the same officer who rescued her from the building.

  
Before she could say something AJ was escorted to another safe zone, she shouted- “ I will call you!” to his retreating figure .

  
Finally at the other safe zone , she caught her breath. Feeling it would be a bit rude , she thanked the officer who saved her life. He told her smiling that it was his job ,and the conversation followed around for a bit .

  
“ I am Lt. Chris Evans, SEAL special forces unit”

  
“ Dr. Remi Patel” she said still smiling at the all too charming gentleman and shaking his hand.

  
“ Do you want to go to the building where your boyfriend was taken, I can see if I can get a permission”

  
“ He is not my boyfriend, but…”

  
Before she could reply, he continued  
“….. or you could stay here and I could tell you all about this attack and my other missions, if you are interested” he said smiling nervously, and scratching the back of his neck.

  
Biting her lower lip between her teeth, she contemplated her options with a blush.

  
“ I will take the latter” she said , still blushing.  
That was the eventful day she made a new friend and maybe something more.


	3. Battle of Sokovia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always present at the wrong place at the wrong time...

MAY 1, 2015

SOKOVIA

Trouble finds her everywhere.  
Remi thought while running towards a makeshift shelter designed for the refugees. She was still in therapy for the events that transpired almost 3 years ago, and yet again she found herself in between all the death and destruction.  
Well she had kind of asked for it this time  
Despite knowing the growing tensions and unsettlement in the region, she still chose to surprise her fiancé by meeting him here in Sokovia , where he had been deployed for the past eight months.  
Though she didn’t meet him , she unfortunately found herself in other life endangering situation. Trapped in the bunker, waiting for help to arrive . This time hiding from killer robots instead of blood hungry aliens. Just another day in the life of Dr. Remi Hale.  
Screams of pain were heard all around the camp . Breaking herself from the haze, she quickly got into professional mode, and started triaging the people .  
She had tended to a few Sokovians , when she heard the familiar accent of an American , echoing through. Quickly making her way towards the sound , she found herself face to face with a large number of Americans who were seriously wounded.  
Introducing herself as a doctor , she tried to help as much as she can , before she would be pulled to another , more serious person rescued from the rubble. This continued for a while, before she saw a familiar face .  
“ Brie..?”  
A blond woman turned towards her .  
“ Do I know you?”  
Remembering that she might not know her. She quickly added “ You don’t, I have seen your pictures” , the woman’s eyes widen in confusion. “ No , not like the stalkerish way, I mean , I am a friend of AJ, have seen you in a few pictures he had sent me”  
The blonde woman sighed, and quickly pulled Remi in a hug.  
“ you must be Remi. That man talks about you all the time …. Haven’t seen you ever , but I know you since you are the only woman he ever talks to other than me”  
Chucking, Remi nodded.  
“ What are you doing here anyway?”  
Brie looked at Remi with confusion.  
“Didn’t he tell you?”  
Feeling uneasy at the question, Remi replied negative.  
“ We volunteered with an organization here . They were rebuilding structures which were destroyed during the shelling . Since Tony Stark was involved, he set a lot of us here on a consignment.”  
“ oh…. Huh..I didn’t know that.”  
After the battle of New York, Remi and AJ were continuously in contact. Though they did not meet often , they would make sure to call at least once a week and send pictures and stuff to each other. When they talked last week , he had totally glossed over such a big thing. She is definitely going to have a chat with the man. Also , about that.  
“ Is that moron here?”  
Brie snorted and pointed towards the other direction.  
Remi found him evacuating others and find medical help for the injured. He was so busy with the process that he didn’t notice Remi hovering over him for a minute. It was only when she punched him on his shoulder did he register her.  
“Remi? Remi!” a mixture of confusion and uneasiness on his face.  
“ Yeah it’s me. But what about you, you dipshit! Do you think I am a fool ? What happened to sharing everything because we are best friends ? Do you have any idea how it felt to know you are here from your girlfriend who I met like, today itself and have no fricking idea to why and where you are… you ..”  
Before she can continue to ramble more, AJ hugged her tight. Slowly he felt her frozen posture melt into his arms. A while later , he felt her shoulders shake and his shoulder getting wet . He kissed her cheek and said affirmations of everything being alright.  
“ Why… why is it always us at these places? Every.fricking.time” Remi said through her tears.  
“ I am wondering the same thing Remi… it’s like we are sitting on a carousel of doom” he replied frantically.  
“ I don’t know where Chris is. I haven’t seen him since the attack began. I don’t even know if he’s alive…”  
Shh.. Be calm… it’s the best you can do for him and yourself. First we need to get to the helicarrier that SHIELD has brought over to evacuate.”  
The…the.. what?”  
“ You will know once we are there .. just follow me and brie to there” he motioned over to brie and together the three of them with some other refugees headed over to the helicarrier.  
Once onboard the massive thing… Remi had eyes only for Chris , she is going to marry him as soon she is off this freakish thing. She is never going to let him out of her sight now. Or fight with him. Just love him , that’s what is permanent in this rough and temporary situation.  
Catching eye on the dirty blonde head of hair rushing towards her, she finally felt air in her lungs as she lunged onto the love of her life. He kissed her with so much love and passion that she forgot to breath . Giggling through the continuous pouring of her tears and whispering I love yous to each other . She finally looked around to find AJ and Brie.  
She only saw him when the carrier landed and everyone was being rushed outside . A small smile is what they gave each other before she lost him in the crowd . She wished him well in her thoughts, hoping to meet him again soon  
Little did they know , the soon they were hoping for will be after 4 years.


End file.
